


How to seduce a pigeon

by tinypeckers



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleks' cant seem to get the hang of hatoful boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to seduce a pigeon

“I want some cheese,” Aleks whined as he raided their fridge. James frowned from where he stood.

“You don’t even like cheese.” James said sceptically. Aleks, who had just retrieved said cheese stared at it angrily,

“I don’t even like cheese!” Aleks screamed as he slammed the slab onto the countertop. James snickered to himself and grabbed for Aleks’ wrists before the man could grab more food he hated from their fridge.

“What’s wrong?” James asked as he rubbed the inside of Aleks’ wrists soothingly.

“I just got rejected by a bird, James.” Aleks huffed as he resigned himself into getting pulled into a hug by his boyfriend.

“You what?” James cackled.

 

 

“In hatoful boyfriend, I got rejected by a bird. A bird!” Aleks screeched in James’ ear. The other man recoiled away from Aleks to save his ear drums.

“So? It’s just a game.” James reminded him. Aleks shook his wrists from James’ grip and folded them across his chest instead.

“That’s beside the point, James. I got rejected by a bird!” Aleks retorted in outrage.

“A fictional, digital bird from a game.” James pointed out. Aleks rolled his eyes.

“You don’t get it.” Aleks muttered. He slammed the fridge door shut and headed for the cupboards instead, “Do we have any chocolate? I need some comfort food.” Aleks explained.

“I don’t know, probably. I don’t get why you’re so upset though Aleks. It’s a game.” James reiterated.

 

 

“It’s not just a game, James.” Aleks said with a creepily calm tone.

“But it is.” James insisted. Aleks scoffed.

“Well, yeah – it is. But what does it say about me if I can’t even seduce a bird?” Aleks huffed.

“That’s what you’re upset about.” James mused.

“Of course that’s what I’m upset about, fuck the game – I’m apparently terrible at dating.” Aleks cried aloud. James just had to scoff then.

“If you’re so terrible at dating then why am I with you?” James asked. Aleks looked back at him with widened eyes.

“Oh,” He said suddenly, “That’s right. We’re dating.” Aleks said slowly as though he’d only just remembered that that was the case.

“You forgot?” James was between laughing and yelling at his boyfriend.

 

 

“I was caught up in the moment! I’ve just been rejected by a bird, James – a fucking bird!” Aleks reminded him. James had to laugh then. He laughed so hard that he had to double over to support himself. Aleks was not pleased about that. “This isn’t funny, James!” He hissed.

“So what if a bird rejected you? You’ve still got me.” James said through his hysterical tears.

“Yes but you’re not going to help me progress through the game, are you?” Aleks snapped.

“Of course I am, the game of life!” James joked. Aleks rolled his eyes.

“I hate that board game!” Aleks yelled.

“You’re ridiculous!” James retorted through his laughter.

 

 

Aleks was slightly annoyed at his boyfriend’s reaction. Sure, perhaps Aleks himself was over reacting but James could at least be a little sympathetic. Even if it was a little funny, okay, very funny. Aleks bit his own bottom lip to keep himself from laughing. He couldn’t let James win, he couldn’t laugh. This was a serious matter.

“I am not, I just want to be good at the game.” Aleks insisted. He was trying to sound firm and in control but his voice squeaked at the end as he tried to stop laughing.

“It’s hatoful boyfriend, Aleks – you don’t have to be good at the game.” James said.

“But I want to be!” Aleks replied. It was getting harder to keep himself from laughing.

 

 

“Oh c’mon, it’s a game about dating pigeons which you’re b-bad at.” James snorted. He cupped his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing directly into Aleks’ pouty face. Aleks swore he could taste blood upon his lips at this point.

“I bet you’re not good at it either.” Aleks grumbled. James raised an eyebrow.

“Who cares if I’m good at it? I don’t really want to be the one that’s good at seducing pigeons.” James said. Aleks could see his point.

“Yeah, but-“ Aleks made to retort but James shushed him by placing his finger upon Aleks’ lips.

“Yeah, but it’s stupid and insanely funny.” James said firmly. Aleks tried to hold on for a little while longer but he couldn’t.

 

 

James’ smile grew as Aleks burst into laughter. He wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

“You’re right, it is completely stupid.” Aleks finally agreed after what had felt like minutes of arguing.

“Yeah, it is very, very stupid to want to be an expert on seducing pigeons.” James said.

“You never know, it’s a kill that could come in handy.” Aleks replied.

“How? When would this be practical, Aleksandr?” James cackled.

“Well, when the pigeons are being annoying and trying to steal food I could distract them by seducing them.” Aleks said with a big grin.

“That is the dumbest idea I’ve ever heard,” James said through even more laughter, “But now I need you to get better at that game just in case we need to use that skill.” James joked.

“I’ll work on it.” Aleks said firmly before he disappeared back into his office.

 

 

James followed him. Together they beat the game and Aleks was finally proud of his pigeon seducing skills (even if it had been mostly James who had progressed the game). Aleks was a little disappointed, however, when he tried to transfer his skills into real life. It seemed even real pigeons weren’t interested in him. That didn’t matter too much, though, because James was interested in him and that was good enough.


End file.
